


Gravity of His Crimes

by lost_in_a_good_book



Category: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drabble, Gen, Spoilers, watch infinity war first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_a_good_book/pseuds/lost_in_a_good_book
Summary: Just after the first A: IW scene.





	Gravity of His Crimes

He never meant for this to happen, he thought. Certainly not to those he (reluctantly) loved. 

He had believed he was being clever, by taking it. For you never knew when you might want some… help… to escape a situation. 

How could he have known it was still sought after six years? That removing it from the realm would expose it? And that _he_ would come for it _himself?_

He had fought, of course, in every way he knew, but none of his wiles had spared them. Now inert bodies floated in the void. Including his brother’s – and his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble - helpful feedback is always welcome! Not beta'd.
> 
> The title is from Odin's question to Loki in Thor - Dark World: "Do you truly not feel the gravity of your crimes?"
> 
> This may or may not bear any resemblance whatsoever to what we'll see of Loki in Avengers 4!


End file.
